digimonl grand tornament
by Hugbees
Summary: a stroy about digimon and how kai win the tornament but also deal with reel life ishews


DigimonL Grand Tornament

it was now 3 and Kai was to coming home from scool. even tho he had homework from all his clases, evn sudjects like mathmatics, histery, and biology were he had to cut a frog wich reminded Kai of his digimon Powermon (a green cactus that is storng) so he didnt do it. Wen he got home his mom was just getting of the fone width the pricniple of the school. She turned to him who just walked in the door and said "Kai that was principle Ottowaki and said you didnt cut a frog!!!!!!" Bfor his mother finish Kai innerupted "But mom he loked like my digimon!" "but i dont care your edcation is inportant to me an shud be to you to kai!!!!!!!! his mother" screamed.

Kai went to his room and was sad and cried becoz his mom do not understand about digimon. Then all of a sudden a big sparkle light floows in the room. a flash of big lite appear and it was messngermon of the digiworld. he came to sey that tere was a big tornament called grand tornament in the digiworld and all digimon and were invited. Kai wus now happy becus his day bfor that was bad and now cud show his mom that he cud fite like the digimon worldmastersfrom the world. Kai went dwonstairs to appolojize to his mom and se asked "Kai arey uo going to study?" she asked. He said "yes but not four the test but for the torament." he said with big happyness. "NOOO IWILL NOT ALOW IT" his mother sad raged. "but i must i am the digimon master if i dont my ptoentoial will nevr b reelized." kai also saidi ragedd. "ok kai if yuo must do this den you mvst" kai mother said looking at thfires in kais eyes. "YESSSSS" kai said.

Thed ay of the tornement was here and all ofthe trainers masters leaders and even villans in thier digiworld asembled today 4 this wus every1s chance to proove themselfs of thier champeonship. tho it was an intense tornament the last 2 digifiters, Kai was nervos becus he never fawt in a tornament of a big size bfore. then now kai was to fite Tai (previous digileadr from the show who is not the same as Kai) who had a Augomon and shoots fire and they fawt. tho Kai lost the battle he lerned alot from his oppenants and said he would tri harder next yeer to bcome a champeon!

Kai went to scool the nex day an he failed the test of biology. this was becoz he fite in a tornament an wss to tired to study wen he got to hish ouse. His mom she was a angry at him even tho she said he cud fite in the tornament she reelized that scool was mor ipoorant then that fite. Kai wus very mad becoz he said "im going to run away to the digiworld!!!" and gotted out the door.

Wen he got to the digiworld were the other caracters from the show also ran away from the parents who yell to much went he said hi. He saw tai who wus from teh tornament, Joe a nerd, sora and also sora with the keyblade from kh, Mimi to )who also had a powermon) and the rest. they laffed and palyed but also trained thier digimon bcoz it is wha a digimon trainor dus wen they get a digimon for them to train it,.

Kai receeved a lettr in the maill from a anonamus sender about a new tornament coming up in a weeek. he rushed out to the oter the trainers housesss and looked at the letter too but they also one aswell. Joe dd not like the look of the letter and Tai said to shut up and stop bein a nerd. Kai laffed wit the rest but also did not like the look of it. Powermon agreed (both) so they fawt harder and trained morer.

day of the tornament arrive and it wsa run by a mistery man by the inishils of . Kai did not no what it was but new he didnt like of it. wen it wus kai turn to fite he fawt a demon. tho the demon a digimon is it also evil and kai had to kil it. the refere kicked kai out from th ethornmanent but then tai said "look out!!!' and a mor devils rained from the sky that were digimons to. kai was banish from digiworld but he faut to save hes frends from the devils,it was mitosismon (digimon leader villan and trainer from the show whoo as his owm digimno) and he attcked with dark magick. he wus to strong for the trainers the digiworld leaders with guns and digimon came to fite but he dafeated them alls. all hope was but lost but angemon shot a goldin arow thru the hart of the vampre lord mitosismon and killed him saved all of digiworld.

but becos of kai bravery he was aloud to fite agan. he fawt the trainers and joe who loose in the first round. it was kai vs Tai agan but the power of powermon browt him a trophee and a win in the big toranment. tai began to cry and kai ask why and tai said he was great happy that a new digitrainr cud be in the world and one day tai wud even be a digileader. kai wus also so happy he cried.

that sumer kai went to sumer scool ad n he ran to digiworld to live there foerevrr.


End file.
